Morta Goth's Drag Race (Season 4)
Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars - Season 5 - Season 6 - Redemption - All Stars 2 - Season 7 Morta Goth's Drag Race is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. Season 4 will premiere in 2018 and have 13 total contestants. Along with the title of Sims' Next Drag Superstar, the grand prize is a lifetime supply of Sim City Cosmetics makeup and $100,000. It is hosted by Morta Goth (the drag persona of Mortimer Goth) and Bella Bachelor (aka Bella Goth) Annie Juran was crowned the winner and Zayna James was chosen as fan favorite. Season 4 features 3 contestants not based within the USA itself, Annie Juran and Zayna James, both from Canada, and Mira Jane Maxim from Puerto Rico. Quorra is the drag persona of Cora Torrez (aka Eli) who is the first born child of Jenny and Nick Torrez, Kyrosims' main legacy family in the Sims 4. Quorra is the first transgender contestant to be transitioning whilst competing. (Some contestants, such as Archer Martin, have come out as trans after filming the show.) Rose Gold and Zayna James competed in the first season of All Stars. Zayna placed 3rd/4th with season 2 contestant Lucy Flawless, while Rose won the competition. Dahlia Black and Nova China competed in the Redemption season. Dahlia placed 9th/10th with season 3 contestant Zakaria, and Nova finished 5th/6th with season 5 contestant Betty Dayne. Mira Jane Maxim and Shiva are set to compete on All Stars 2. Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) * In episode 8, Rose Gold quit the competition for personal reasons. * Alizee LaCreame originally placed 8th but was brought back after winning the challenge with Annie Juran. Contestant Progress * Annie Juran is the first contestant to win more than 3 challenges in one season, with a total of 5. Lip-syncs * Blue The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. * Green The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. * Pink The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. * Maroon The contestant quit the competition. * Yellow The contestant was eliminated after the final lipsync of the season. Episodes Episode 1: The queens enter the werk room one-by-one. They are greeted by Morta Goth and given a photoshoot challenge before being assigned the main challenge; create couture runway looks inspired by classic fairytale creatures. On the runway Dahlia Black, Eva Aragon, and Mira Jane Maxim are praised for their looks and photos while Britney Britney, Nova China, and Shiva are criticized for their looks, though Shiva's photo is praised. Eva wins the challenge and Shiva is declared safe, leaving Britney and Nova in the bottom. The bottom 2 lip synced to "Material Girl" by Madonna, afterwards Britney was chosen to stay and Nova was asked to sashay away. * Main Challenge: Create runway looks based on fairytale creatures. *'Challenge Winner:' Eva Aragon * Main Challenge Prize: A custom jewelry set valued at $2000 * Bottom Two: Britney Britney & Nova China * Lip Sync Song: Material Girl by Madonna *'Eliminated:' Nova China * Farewell message:"I had fun! Love you girls! -NovaChina" Episode 2: Morta greets the remaining 12 queens and challenges them to a dance battle with Rose Gold and Buffy being chosen as the winners. Rose and Buffy are made team captains and choose from the other queens for their teams before being challenged to perform in Lip-Synca-Extravaganva!. On the runway, Team Rose were declared the winners. Annie Juran, Britney Britney, Rose Gold, and Zayna James were praised for their performances, Zayna specifically for stepping out of her comfort zone. The judges declared both Annie and Rose as the winners of the challenge, saying it would be unfair to choose only one of them because they were both exceptional. Alizee LaCreame, Buffy, and Excella were declared safe, having outshined the rest of their team. Mira Jane Maxim was criticized for missing the mark on several key elements of the challenge. Mira and Dahlia Black were chosen as the bottom 2 and lip synced to "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. In the end, Mira was chosen to stay and Dahlia was asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Dance Off * Mini Challenge Winners: Buffy & Rose Gold ** Team Buffy: Buffy, Quorra, Dahlia Black, Mira Jane Maxim, Excella, Alizee LaCreame ** Team Rose: Rose Gold, Eva Aragon, Britney Britney, Annie Juran, Shiva, Zayna James * Main Challenge: Lip-Synca-Extravaganza! * Runway Theme: Think Pink *'Challenge Winner:' Annie Juran & Rose Gold * Main Challenge Prize: Collection of wigs from Wigs & Grace * Bottom Two: Mira Jane Maxim & Dahlia Black * Lip Sync Song: Jolene by Dolly Parton *'Eliminated:' Dahlia Black * Farewell message: "Mira- you are a star. I'll miss U all, n cya soon!! -Dahlia♡ P.S SERVE THEM LEWKS!" Episode 3: Morta greets the remaining 11 queens and they play Whatcha Packin'. After scoring the most points, Excella wins the mini challenge and is able to assign the teams for the main challenge - creating infomercials for Sim City Cosmetics. On the runway, Group 3 was declared safe, Group 1 was chosen as the winning team with Rose Gold winning the challenge. Group 2 is criticized for missing the mark, being told it almost seemed as if none of them cared or even tried in the challenge. Britney Britney and Mira Jane Maxim end up being chosen as the bottom 2 and lip sync to "Shhh" by RAYE. Britney is chosen to stay and Mira is asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Whatcha Packin' (Gain points by choosing from various male models and trying to avoid the monster in his briefs.) * Mini Challenge Winner: Excella ** Group 1: Excella, Annie Juran, Alizee LaCreame, Rose Gold ** Group 2: Britney Britney, Buffy, Mira Jane Maxim, Shiva ** Group 3: Eva Aragon, Quorra, Zayna James * Main Challenge: Create, write, and record infomercials for Sim City Cosmetics. * Runway Theme: Best Drag *'Challenge Winner:' Rose Gold * Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 giftcard to Mood Fabrics * Bottom Two: Britney Britney & Mira Jane Maxim * Lip Sync Song: Shhh by RAYE *'Eliminated:' Mira Jane Maxim * Farewell message:'' "Ay puñeta! Las amo chicas, love you girls♡♡ -MJM"'' Episode 4: Morta greets the remaining 10 queens. For their mini-challenge, they do a blacklight makeup photoshoot. Rose Gold and Quorra are chosen as the winners and made team captains in the main challenge, acting in the horror spoofs Nightmare on Queen Street and Dragday the 13th. On the runway, the queens were judged individually. Rose Gold, Shiva, Excella, and Eva Aragon were praised for their performances while Buffy, Zayna James, Alizee LaCreame, and Britney Britney were criticized. Excella was chosen as the winner of the challenge while Alizee and Britney were selected as the bottom two. After lip syncing to "Problem" by Natalia Kills, Alizee was chosen to stay and Britney was asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Blacklight Makeup Photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winners: Rose Gold & Quorra ** Team Rose: Rose Gold, Annie Juran, Zayna James, Buffy, Eva Aragon ** Team Quorra: Quorra, Excella, Shiva, Alizee LaCreame, Britney Britney * Main Challenge: Acting in Nightmare on Queen Street and Dragday the 13th * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her *'Challenge Winner:' Excella * Main Challenge Prize: A $2500 giftcard to SequinQueen.com * Bottom Two: Alizee LaCreame & Britney Britney * Lip Sync Song: Problem by Natalia Kills *'Eliminated:' Britney Britney * Farewell message:'' "So I guess I suck LOL!! 4real tho- I was in the bottom a LOT but I had so much fun!! I can't wait for what the future holds! Keep kicking ass!! -Britney"'' Episode 5: Morta greets the remaining 9 queens and for the mini challenge they play The Queen Is Right, guessing the prices of drag essentials. Morta assigned the main challenge for the week, recording remixes to one of Morta's hit songs in different musical genres. Having won the mini challenge, Zayna assigned to order the girls would pick genres. On the runway, Alizee LaCreame and Rose Gold were declared safe for their performances. Zayna, Buffy, and Shiva were praised, while Excella, Quorra, Annie Juran, and Eva Aragon were criticized - with Annie and Eva receiving the harshest criticisms. Zayna was declared the winner of the challenge before Annie and Eva were selected as the bottom 2 of the week. The bottom queens lip sync to "S.L.U.T." by Bea Miller, afterwards Annie is chosen to stay in the competition and Eva is asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: The Queen Is Right * Mini Challenge Winner: Zayna James * Main Challenge: Record remixes of a Morta Goth song and perform them to a live audience * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Premiere *'Challenge Winner:' Zayna James * Main Challenge Prize: 5-night stay at Island House Key West Resort * Bottom Two: Annie Juran and Eva Aragon * Lip Sync Song: S.L.U.T. by Bea Miller *'Eliminated:' Eva Aragon * Farewell message:'' "I can't believe this was real.. OMG!! I don't wanna go but that's showbiz.. Love you season 4 sisters! Stay real, stay you -Eva Aragon♡ ps, zayna 4 the win"'' Episode 6: Morta greets the remaining 8 queens and tells them their main challenge for the week will be the Snatch Game, selecting a celebrity and doing their best comedic impersonation of them. On the runway, all of the queens were critiqued. Buffy, Quorra, and Shiva received safe critiques, Annie Juran, Excella, and Rose Gold were praised for their performances, Alizee LaCreame and Zayna James received harshest criticisms, with the judges saying they were disappointed that Zayna fell so far behind after winning the previous challenge. Rose and Annie were chosen as the winners of the challenge while Alizee and Zayna were selected as the bottom 2. After lip syncing to "Cut To The Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen, both queens showed the fire and the drive to continue on, leaving Morta no choice but to "shantay you both stay" the queens. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Magical Girl Realness *'Challenge Winner:' Rose Gold & Annie Juran * Main Challenge Prize: A set of Lux De Ville handbags * Bottom Two: Alizee LaCreame & Zayna James * Lip Sync Song: Cut To The Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen *'Eliminated:' None Episode 7: Morta greets the remaining 8 queens and assigns their main challenge, La Telenovela de la Reina aka The Opera of the Queens. As the winning queens from the previous challenge, Morta assigns Annie Juran and Rose Gold as team captains. During her walkthrough, Morta gives the queens a twist on the challenge, on top of singing, dancing, and acting in La Telenovela de la Reina, they must also sew a Latin inspired runway outfit. On the runway, Quorra was chosen as the winner of the challenge, being praised by the judges for showing her talents and finally bringing it fully. Alizee LaCreame and Buffy are selected as the bottom 2 and lip sync to "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. Buffy is chosen to stay and Alizee is asked to sashay away. * Main Challenge: La Telenovela de la Reina ** Team Annie: Annie Juran, Excella, Shiva, Alizee LaCreame ** Team Rose: Rose Gold, Buffy, Zayna James, Quorra * Runway Theme: Latin Inspiration *'Challenge Winner:' Quorra * Main Challenge Prize: 2 Couture outfits from Syren Latex * Bottom Two: Alizee LaCreame & Buffy * Lip Sync Song: Fighter by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated:' Alizee LaCreame * Farewell message:' '"EXCELLA u better win this bitch!! Love u my girls! ♡ ♡ ♡ Ali" Episode 8:'''' Morta greets the remaining 7 queens and the library is open! The queens take turns reading each other for their mini challenge and Excella is chosen as the winner. Afterwards the queens are told their main challenge will be choosing from tarot cards and creating a runway outfit inspired by their card. On the runway, Rose Gold and Shiva are declared safe, Annie Juran, Excella, and Zayna James were praised for their looks while Buffy and Quorra received the harshest criticisms. Excella wins the challenge while Buffy and Quorra are chosen as the bottom 2, lip syncing to "You Keep Me Hanging On" by Kim Wilde. Rose steps forward and asks them to stop the lip sync, shocking and confusing everyone. Rose admits the have breaking her contract, saying she had important, personal reasons for keeping in contact with someone outside the show but states that she needs to quit the competition immediately. Morta tries to ask about her problem but Rose refuses to comment. Morta admits to being saddened by Rose's decision and asks her to sashay away. Meanwhile she double shantay's Buffy and Quorra, saying there had been too much lost already. * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Excella * Main Challenge: Create a runway outfit inspired by a tarot card * Runway Theme: Tarot Card Couture *'Challenge Winner:' Excella * Main Challenge Prize: $3000 courtesy of DragQueenMerch.com * Bottom Two: Buffy & Quorra * Lip Sync Song: You Keep Me Hanging On by Kim Wilde *'Quit:' Rose Gold * Farewell message:'' "I'm so sorry. Life has a way of creeping up on you at the worst times. Much love, Rose Gold."'' Episode 9: Morta greets the remaining 6 queens and tells them their main challenge for the week will be the makeover challenge but with a twist - the remaining queens must partner up with one of the eliminated queens and create a conjoined twin runway with them. On the runway Annie Juran, Shiva, and Zayna James received positive critiques while Buffy and Quorra's were mostly negative. Annie was chosen as the winner of the challenge, allowing Alizee LaCreame to return to the competition. Buffy and Quorra are chosen as the bottom again, for the second week in a row, and lip sync to "That Don't Impress Me Much" by Shania Twain. Quorra is chosen to stay and Buffy is asked to sashay away. * Main Challenge: Create a conjoined twin makeover with a previously eliminated queen * Challenge Teams: ** Annie Juran and Alizee LaCreame ** Buffy and Britney Britney ** Excella and Dahlia Black ** Quorra and Eva Aragon ** Shiva and Mira Jane Maxim ** Zayna James and Nova China *'Challenge Winner:' Annie Juran * Main Challenge Prize: A collection of shoes from Fierce Queen Shoes *'Returned': Alizee LaCreame * Bottom Two: Buffy & Quorra * Lip Sync Song: That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain *'Eliminated:' Buffy * Farewell message: "I'm glad I met you all. I love everyone of you to the moon and back. -Buffy ��" Episode 10: Morta greets the remaining 6 queens and tells them their mini challenge, doing their makeup while the werkroom is pitch black. Alizee LaCreame, Shiva, and Zayna James were chosen as the winners and allowed to choose their partners for the main challenge, creating commercials for Absolut Vodka as well as take part in a live interview with the Absolut brand manager. On the runway, Annie and Shiva were chosen as the winners of the challenge, having outshined the other girls. Excella and Alizee were declared safe while Quorra and Zayna were chosen as the bottom pair. After lip syncing to "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande (feat. Nicki Minaj), Zayna was chosen to stay while Quorra was asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Pitch Black Painting * Mini Challenge Winner: Alizee LaCreame, Shiva, and Zayna James * Main Challenge: Film a commercial and interview for Absolut Vodka in pairs * Pairs: ** Alizee LaCreame and Excella ** Shiva and Annie Juran ** Zayna James and Quorra * Runway Theme: Vintage Glam *'Challenge Winner:' Annie Juran & Shiva * Main Challenge Prize: A cash prize of $5000 and a year supply of vodka, courtesy of Absolut * Bottom Two: Quorra & Zayna James * Lip Sync Song: Side to Side by Ariana Grande (feat. Nicki Minaj) *'Eliminated:' Quorra * Farewell message:'' "Hi guys. I've been staring at this mirror for a while and... idk what to say that could really express my love for all of u. Thank u all for making me apart of something bigger and feel so loved and accepted. If you need me for anything, I'll be there -Quorra"'' Episode 11: Morta greets the remaining 5 queens and their mini challenge will be having a "good old fashioned bitch fest" using puppets. They drag up the puppets and impersonate one of the other top 5 queens, afterwards Excella is chosen as the winner. Morta tells the girls their challenge will be the Pride Ball, walking the runway in 3 different runway categories, Neon Queen Couture, Rainbow-She-Betta-Do, and Divine Inspiration, with the latter being sewn themselves. Morta tells the queen as an added part of the challenge, they'll be performing a burlesque number as well. On the mainstage, Annie Juran and Excella received high critiques and Annie was chosen as the winner of the challenge, making her the first contestant in Drag Race to win 5 main challenges. Shiva and Zayna were chosen as the bottom two and lip synced to "I'm Every Woman" by Chaka Kahn. Shiva was chosen to stay and Zayna was asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Excella * Main Challenge: The Drag Race Ball * Runway Theme: Neon Queen Couture, Rainbow-She-Betta-Do, Divine Inspiration *'Challenge Winner:' Annie Juran * Main Challenge Prize: A Caribbean Cruise by AllOutVacations * Bottom Two: Shiva & Zayna James * Lip Sync Song: I'm Every Woman by Chaka Khan *'Eliminated:' Zayna James * Farewell message:'' "This was for everyone who ever told me it was impossible.. NEVER stop dreaming. ZAYNA JAMES ������ ''#TeamAnnie" Episode 12: Morta greets the remaining 4 queens and tells them their final challenge will be to write, record, and choreograph a verse for a remixed version of her latest single. Later they join Morta and Bella Bachelor on the "What's the T?" podcast. On the runway, the queens receive their final critiques for the season and finally do a 4-way lip sync to "U Wear It Well" by RuPaul. In the end, Alizee LaCreame is eliminated and the final 4, Annie Juran, Excella, and Shiva move on to the live finale. * Main Challenge: Write and record a verse for a remixed Morta Goth song and guest star in her podcast. * Lip Sync Song: U Wear It Well by RuPaul *'Eliminated:' Alizee LaCreame Episode 13: Wigs fly at the live finale as the queens discuss the drama of the season. Plus, both "Sims' Next Drag Superstar" and "Fan Favorite" are crowned. *'Fan Favorite: Zayna James' *'Runners Up: Excella & Shiva' *'Winner of Morta Goth's Drag Race season four: Annie Juran'